"Scoby"
Background Named after the "symbiotic culture of bacteria and yeast" that is used in the production of Kombucha, though Scoby is infact more of an intelligent fungus, or at least, something similar to a fungus, from another planet. Sometime in the mid Eighties the former owner of Scoby's body was a Vietnam Veteran, addicted to drugs and down on his luck, he stumbled upon a meteorite, and tried to smoke it like a rock of cocaine. Something from this process awoke the strange spores in the cosmic projectile which were then inhaled by the John Doe, who over the course of several weeks became full absorbed and taken over by this now intelligent space fungus. due to his rather unusual physical appearance he works in a purely covert manner when not working as a researcher, typically at the Las Vegas cabal though he gets shipped from office to office as needed, he's become quite skilled in I.T. maintenance Abilities Scoby is functionally immortal, he has no normal internal organs (sometimes he does though they're entirely superfluous) and can easily regenerate himself from body damaging injuries. If his body is completely destroyed he can easily be regrown back at the Society in their research labs from spores kept in nutrient rich soil, though this is unnecessary as he constantly leaves behind spores wherever he goes. After approximately 50 years the only way to truly ensure that Scoby would not be able to come back from some errant spore somewhere would be the complete immolation of the planet and consumption by the sun, that is assuming that some of his microscopic cells didn't end up trapped in the lungs of some astronaut, coughed up into the filters of a satellite launched into deep space. A more grim feature would be his ability to mind control people by making them inhale a large volume of his spores and then infest their brain and bodies, basically turning them into something like a zombie, able to do his bidding while sharing their knowledge and memories with him temporarily. There is no known cure and for all intents and purposes the victim of this process is dead within the first minutes of invasion. Scoby is able to access their memories and mind until it is consumed by his fungus, this is typically less than a day. No experiments have officially been conducted on immortals or those with increased healing, though they could probably fight off an infestation. He is able to change his bodyshape a little, typically the length of his limbs, or break himself down into a primordial slush. At one time his original host was a soldier, and as such he's managed to retain knowledge of military training: close combat, weapons training, morse code and similar skills from the 70s-era. He considers himself retired from the field but is not against the idea of becoming a handler. Lance's Nicknames * Scooby Don't * Basement Head * Soggy Oggy * The Magic Mushroom * Shithead * Computer Janitor * **** (note: Lance does NOT appear to like Scoby at all, there may be bad blood between them)